Natalia Ferguson
Early Life Natalia was born in Hong Kong on a cold night in February, in a small apartment, on the 6th floor. Clarice teleported her and Natalia away from Hong Kong, as the pollution was so bad, Nat would of died if she stayed there any longer due to her being sick. Natalia and her mother later hid out in New Orleans, where Natalia grew up. When she was 5 she was learning English and Mandarin, while other students in her class were just learning basic English. This put her advanced than any others. Natalia never really was in school, as her mother taught her at home as others in class bullied Natalia due to not being as fluent in English as she was in Mandarin. By age 9 she was fluent in English, Mandarin as well as the basic's in Tagalog the Philippine Language. As Natalia was a Asian-American girl, she was always told she wasn't Asian enough or American enough by people she knew from her old school. This always effected her, as she felt different in a bad way. When Natalia was 14 she began to experience changes to her hair, it was slowly becoming a black purplish color. Clarice knew this was the start of her daughters mutation. Unlike her mother though, her eyes never changed colors and she never gained a scar. One day Natalia thought it would be a fun idea to shop lift with friends at a busy mall. When they tried to shoplift they were caught and began to flea. Natalia was so scared to be arrested, that it triggered her mutation and she opened a portal and ended up in her living room, where her mother and 2 other mutants were. Before the portal closed a mall cop tried to enter it, it closed quickly slicing his hand off his body. When Clarice found out Natalia had her powers, she began to train her. Natalia's powers were the same but different, they seemed more advanced. Unlike Blink she could turn her portals into more than just javelins, and she could also create shields and redirect objects. By the age of 16 Natalia was stealing to help homeless mutants, as her mother was off with the X-Men. She had almost full control over her powers but that made her too cocky. During one heist at a local Walmart, the MRD ambushed her and 4 other mutants detaining them. As Blink was unaware of her daughters kidnapping she never came home. This left Natalia in 1 year at a Mutant Detention Center. One day while her collar was off, she decided to use the fighting skills Blink taught her to knock out her guard and portal away. She was a wanted mutant for 4 years, before the charges were dropped. Now that Natalia is 21 she is in New Orleans living a normal life, and has a job as a Journalist and she uses her writing as a voice for other mutants who are in hiding. Powers and Abilities * Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: Natalia has the ability to displace matter & energy through a type of teleportation rift she can generate, appearing as blinking holes, enabling her to move objects or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. Her effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. ** Displacement Field Constructs: She is capable of manifesting the energy for her portals in the form of short energy-matter javelins and other constructs which she can throw at an object causing it to teleport, either partially or fully to different areas. Uses this ability both offensively and defensively she can open blink holes to divert attacks or as makeshift way point markers for matter substitution and teleport beacons, she can send multiple targets to multiple locations at once using them. ** Blink Shields: Natalia can make a dome or shield out of her energy, causing any attack or person to hit it to be teleported back away or sometimes even sliced in half. * Energy Sensing: Due to her portals Natalia can sense when energy is moved, or altered and this can give her head aches if its too much. * Superhuman reflexes: Natalia can open her portals at a oncoming attack quickly due to her superhuman reflexes, this allows her powers to work a bit better than her mothers. * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Hacking * Archery * Javelin/Spear Throwing Weaknesses * People: This is a very rare weakness but it can happen, if many people try to enter Natalia's portals at once it can cause her to feel dizzy, and it could close soon trapping them in a unknown dimension.